ND/Magic
Magic Overview Types of Magic ;Arcane ;Divine There are no divine elements of Good or Evil. ;Alchemy and Herbalism Replace all existing potions with these . Laws of Magic The limit what spellcasters can safely do without becoming crazy. The only had the roughest idea of the exact terms of the Laws, and as experiments more with magic and studies more at the and , they are expanding their knowledge of the limits of the Laws. Mana Levels :See also the ;Very High Very high mana is rare and only occurs in certain areas. It never occurs because of magical weather. Arcane casters treat all magic related successes inside a very high mana area as critical successes and all magic related failures as critical failures, including for hardcore improvisation. Divine casters get a +2 on petitions and reactions for general and specific prayers. ;High High mana is rare but sometimes occurs because of magical weather. Arcane casters get +2 on all magic related rolls while in a high mana area. Divine casters get a +1 on petitions and reactions for general and specific prayers. If an area has aspected high mana, arcane casters only get the bonus while casting spells of the aspected college, and divine casters only get the bonus if their god has the aspected element. Magic using Mass Combat elements (battle mages, support mages, etc) get a +20% TS bonus in high mana areas, as do elements that are Mana dependent. ;Normal Normal mana is the default level of mana. There are no bonuses or penalties for doing magic in a normal mana area. ;Low Low mana is uncommon but sometimes occurs because of magical weather. The easternmost slopes of the and all of the are low mana areas. Arcane casters get -5 on all magic related rolls while in a low mana area, and the effective level of their spells is halved. Divine casters get a -5 on petitions and -2 on reactions for general and specific prayers. If an area has aspected low mana, arcane casters only get the penalty while casting spells of the aspected college, and divine casters only get the penalty if their god has the aspected element. Enchanted items do not work in low mana zones. Magic using Mass Combat elements (battle mages, support mages, etc) halve their TS in low mana areas, as do elements that are Mana dependent. ;Twisted Twisted mana is rare but sometimes occurs because of magical weather. Twisted mana is something like low mana, but the mana is rebellious in addition to being difficult to draw on. Arcane casters get -2 on all magic related rolls while in a twisted mana area, and any failure is a critical failure. Divine casters get a -1 on petitions and -1 on reactions for general and specific prayers, and if the total reaction roll is odd, they suffer the effects of a Bad reaction in addition to any other effects. If the divine caster uses a learned prayer, roll a die: on an odd result, they suffer the effects of a Bad reaction to a general prayer though the learned prayer operates normally. Magic using Mass Combat elements (battle mages, support mages, etc) halve their TS in twisted mana areas, as do elements that are Mana dependent. ;None No mana areas are very rare and never occur because of magical weather. Magic cannot be cast in no mana areas, whether arcane spells, divine prayers, or other mana dependent abilities. Enchanted items do not work in no mana zones. Magic using Mass Combat elements (battle mages, support mages, etc) have 0 TS in no mana areas, as do elements that are Mana dependent. Magical Confluences s metathaumaturgic locations formed by the crossing of ley lines or similar advanced magical concepts. Confluences can be used as part of powerful magical effects: the long distance teleportation spells Walk Between Worlds only works between confluences, and Liberation magical theorists are fairly certain that the s are located at confluences for a reason relating to the metathaumaturgical properties. Magical Weather With the breaking of the first , the mana of the world has become unstable. The divine energy released from the God Ward has expanded across the world, roiling the mana levels as it rebounds against itself. Scholars of the Liberation have only the vaguest idea when the mana levels will stabilize, but suspect it will continue for years. Mana Zones :See also :See also Mana level changes are generally grouped into large zones that cover large parts of countries or even entire countries. ;Belegaer Lakeshore This mana zone covers all of the Mesgoaius Lake and the , including the shorelines and the western portion of including Turunaughoth but not Slunya in . ;Eastern Piiraladel This mana zone covers eastern and the southwestern portion of . The eastern bordern runs from the southernmost peak in Noirath Naughoth towards Voynic but then follows the hills west of the Colpos River. ;Dorakarture Lowlands This mana zone covers all of northern and central , including the northeastern portion of . The western boundary runs along the line of Onitenaughoth to Sofades, while the southern boundary follows the edge of the hills south of Kentro, Canneto, and Stipes. The eastern border is the hills. ;Dodenrike Hills This mana zone includes all of the hills and the small plains southeast of the nameless town southeast of Urbazbhund. It does not include the Dodenrike plains south of the hills but north of the Else River. ;Southwest Dorakarture Highlands This mana zone includes the hills and forests southwest on the Colpos River. The western boundary is the Eastern Piiraladel mana zone, the southwestern boundary runs from north of Voynic to Stavros to the hills northeast of Siginuls. It includes of all the mountains and hills around Siginuls and Narag-urus but not Kitee or Nyunyes. The eastern border runs from Sofade to Nyunyes. ;Dorakarture-Isenmarch Highlands This mana zone is bounded by the Dorakarture Lowlands to the north, the Southwest Dorkarture Highlands to the west, and the Dodenrike Hills to the northeast. The eastern border follows the edge of the hills, including none of Boras, Tays, Vaisay, or Corsor. The southwestern edge does not include the coastal plains past the hills of . ;Mosse Forest This mana zone covers the plains of southwest and the plains and forests of eastern . It does not include Corsor. ;Humma-Isenmarch Coast The mana zone covers all of and not covered by the Eastern Piiraladel, Southwest Dorakarture Highlands, Dorakarture-Isenmarch Highalnds, or Mosse Forest zones. ;Hanist-Venrike This mana zone covers all of and . ;Keventeen Sema and Southern Menkgu This mana zone covers southern , including the Keventeen Basin and adjacent mountains. It also covers southern , with the northern boundary being a line drawn from the orc fortresses of Shedudor to Umichiry to the Cerna River. It does not include Shedudor or the surrounding hills. ;Keventeen Basin and Menkgu Steppes This mana zone covers northern Zerniless, the southern , and the deserts and steppes of central . It extends from the Keventeen Sema zone to the . The northern boundary is the hills of Menkgu. ;Menkgu Hills This mana zone covers northern and parts of . It is adjacent to the Keventeen Basin Zone and extends in the north to the . The northern boundary is the southern shore of Lake Kalinazar in the northeast, then the line from the orc fortress of Gohun to Ascara to Guntuche, not including the forest north of Guntuche, and then running from Guntuche to Hecho to the joining of the Feune and Zav Rivers in northwest Menkgu. ;Fae Lands This mana zone covers all of the but not the adjacent mountains. ;Dwarfen Safeholds This mana zone covers all of the mountains in and around the north of the Keventeen Basin, including the mountains around Sestiturin and Hadhorond. The eastern slopes of the eastern mountain range default to a low mana zone. ;Northern Gandabria This mana zone covers the forests of northern , north and west of the Menkgu Hills and Dwarfen Safeholds zones. ;Savage Lands This mana zone covers the wilderness of the . It defaults to a low mana zone. Mechanics of Magical Weather Every 2d days in every mana zone of importance, the GM rolls on the following tables. Different zones have different durations and effects of magical weather. ;Mana levels Roll at -1 for areas with a default of Low or Twisted Mana and +1 for areas with a default of High Mana. Default mana is generally Normal, but if a zone or area has Low, Twisted, or High Mana normally, it gets that level instead. ;Aspected Mana colleges and divine elements Roll 1d-3, minimum 1, to get the number of aspects. Roll 1d20 to get the colleges and divine elements that are aspected.